Darkness and the Machine Bunny
Here, Darkness finds an old experiment and tries to use it to destroy Crystal's world. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Light the Fox Chocolate Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Anti-Hero Selena the Rabbot Villains Darkness the Fox Chapter 1-Breaking the Base Darkness was breaking into an old base on Earth. Darkness: Okay, breaking in through here, should be a cinch! He broke through, to a capsule. Darkness: People here are so pathetic. Ooooooo, here's my little baby. (looks over to what activates it) So this must open it. I don't want to hurt the little experiment! Hee hee.(pulls the lever) And steam billows out. And he see's, what pops out, is a rabbit. Darkness: What the?! That little brat Sophana?! How dare you! Where's Crystal?! But the steam reveals a black and red rabbit. Darkness gapes in astonishment of his mistake. Darkness: You're not her! ???: I am very grateful. You awakened me from a state of unconsciousness, and I am under your full trust. Darkness: What's your name? ???: Selena. What's yours? Darkness: Darkness. Come on, let's get out of-(robot appears) Selena: Let me show you my power. (reveals the hidden jets in her shoes and defeats the robot) Go, now! Darkness: Okay, but I'm supposed to be giving the orders. Come on. Chapter 2-Making the Plan, and a Backstory After they escape the base, they hide out in an underground cavern. Darkness: Okay, little experiment, we're safe. Selena: I have a name you know. And a purpose for being in this world. Darkness: What is that? Selena: To destroy Darkness the Fox. Darkness: Well, I'm Darkness the, uh, Wolf. Don't think I'm a fox. Selena: Uh huh. Wanna hear my story? Darkness: Yeah, sure. Selena: Well(flashback plays of an old town) I played in this world a long time ago. 50 years, in fact. Citizens lived peacefully. I, well, I was PROJECT: SELENA, which is how I got my name. I, when I was awakened before, lived with two other rabbits like me. Robots. I lived peacefully. One day, however, Darkness the Fox came, and destroyed us all. I was trapped in a machine, reprogrammed and disabled. My mother and father were destroyed, and before they were, they told me about him, and after that, I was disabled. Darkness: (Thoughts) Oh yeah, when I destroyed that old city. Whoops, guess I might reveal it too early. (Voice) Uh... sad story there, little one. Listen, I want you to come with me. I want you to destroy Crystal. I will watch. Selena: Who's Crystal? Darkness: A terrible foe. I will lead you to her. Selena: Okay! My new mission, destroy Crystal! Chapter 3-Starting the Battle With Crystal in the Blue Ridge Zone... Sophana: Oh, why did Crystal have to buy that old newspaper anyway? It's just plain weird. Crystal:(running back with newspaper) Sorry, I just heard about this HUGE story. I don't usually buy this, cause well, I heard of this just now. Look, "Base of Old Experiment Broken." Hm, wonder what that means. Chocolate: Yeah. Spikeball: Plip plip(Yup yup) Sophana: It might mean an old experiment has been released. Ayeek, what could happen now? Something stomps down near them. Crystal: What's that? Selena: You're finished! (launches missiles) Crystal and the gang dodge. Crystal: Who is that? Selena: Selena, who was meant to destroy Crystal! Crystal: Oh great. Selena: Hyp!(charges missiles) You're dead! For trying to hurt my master! Sophana: Who's your master? Selena: Darkness! Darkness drops down. Darkness: She's very powerful, you might want to quit now! Crystal: Darkness! Darkness: Heh heh. She was made to destroy Darkness the Fox. Yet, I'm not that, am I? Selena: You darling wolf. Darkness: Hey, I have my stuff for someone else. Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip plip.(But he is a fox.) Selena: I cannot translate the little thing. Darkness: No need. Destroy Crystal! Selena: Roger! After I fulfill my mission here, I'll set off for Darkness the Fox! Chapter 4-Learning the Truth After a rough battle between the five... Crystal: (Thoughts) Man, she sure is tough for an android! But, she's been fooled this whole time... I've dealt with this before, maybe I can change her mind! (voice) Hey! Selena, was it? Chocolate: Don't try to negotiate! Crystal: Trust me, I know what I'm doing! Now, Selena, do you realise who that is? Darkness: I'm Darkness the Wolf, I'm not a fox! Crystal: He's lying. Darkness the fox is a black fox, that has brown eyes. His shoes are orange! Your original mission, was to destroy Darkness the Fox! That's what he looks like! Selena: Ohhhh? Oh! (flashback starts to play) Before she was disabled 50 years ago... Selena peeked around a door. Selena: Mom, Dad, what's wrong? Mom: Oh, Selena. It looks like we're going to go very shortly. Selena: Why are you flashing like that? Dad: We tried to fight Darkness, who destroyed the city. Selena: Who is Darkness? Mom: A terrible foe. Dad: He is a black fox, one tail grey, one black like himself. He has brown eyes and orange shoes, and is destroying the city. Mom: Goodbye Selena. Dad: We love you, very much. They both blow up. Selena: Wait! Mom? Dad? (starts to cry) Oh Mom, Dad...(cries) I'd better get out of here before I blow up too. She runs out of the room. later... She was trapped in a machine... Selena: What are you doing to me? Let me out! ???: You must destroy Darkness. You are our last hope. ???: We must disable her for now. We cannot let Darkness know about her. ???: Right. Selena: Wait! WAIT!(disables) (flashbacks end) Selena: Black fox... with brown eyes... Crystal: Huh? What's happening? Selena has a vision. Light: Selena... I am the one causing you to see this, but, Crystal is right. Darkness is the true foe. The one who destroyed your town. The one, who is standign behind you. This is the solemn truth, accept it. Selena then comes to her senses. Selena: You... you (turns to Darkness) You decieved me! How dare you play an insolent act! (charges up really strong missiles) Chocolate: Whoo! Good job, Crystal! Sophana: You really told her! Spikeball: Plip plip plip! (You really did!) Selena then knocks Darkness out of the planet. Darkness: I'm gone! (flies off) I'll be back! Chapter 5-The End of a Heroic Rabbit After that, Selena then starts to spark herself. Crystal: Hey, why are you self-destructing? Selena: Because I have fulfilled my destiny. Crystal: But he isn't destroyed yet. Selena: Yes. But I got back at him for getting at my town. Crystal, friends, take good care of this world for me. I'll never forget you. And she blows up herself. Crystal: Guess that was meant to happen. Sophana: Crystal. You know what? Crystal: Yeah? Chocolate: I'm feeling the same way. Spikeball: Plip plip plip.(So do I.) Sophana: I have a feeling the end of this whole battle is drawing near. I don't know why, but I just feel like it is. Crystal: Yeah. And when that comes, we'll be ready. Right guys? Chocolate, Sophana: Yeah! Spikeball: Plip! (Yeah!) END Gallery for Selena 382px-Se.png|Happy Selena darkrabbiy (2).png|Selena while on Darkness' side. darkrabbiy.png|While flashback is playing of her early life. imagesCA1CQKF4.jpg|When she saw Darkness destroying the city imagesCA8Q2FZT.jpg|When she got the vision from Light imagesCADVEHP2.jpg|When she found out about the destruction. imagesCARGAPCL.jpg|Her early life imagesCAT2O374.jpg|When she found out what Darkness was doing, before her parents blew up imagesCAVZPT2H.jpg|When she was 4 years from creation selena3d.png|When the model, the prototype model, was created. selena3d1.png|When she was still on Darkness' side. selena6.jpg|When she had grown to be 6 years from creation. selenamachine.jpg|When she was about to be disabled. selenariders.png|When she was 5 years from creation, she looked like this. untitled 3.jpg|The moment before disablation. Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc